Coronation Street in 1980
1980 was Coronation Street's twenty-first year. Main characters Production '' special cover]] Bill Podmore, producer since 1976, continued in the role for another year. His most noteworthy casting decision of 1980 was the axing of Madge Hindle's character Renee Roberts, Corner Shop proprietress and wife of Alf Roberts. Podmore was dissatisfied with Renee and Alf's "humdrum" marriage and so, deciding to keep Alf, Renee was given a memorable death in a dramatic car crash in the countryside. Violet Carson made her final appearance as Ena Sharples in April. Carson had struggled with ill health for some time and throughout the late 1970s Ena was regularly written out, with Carson returning to the role when she was able. In Episode 1983, Ena made a low-key departure from Weatherfield - deciding she'd had quite enough of Albert Tatlock's hospitality while the builders worked on her flat, she swapped the smoky skies of Weatherfield for the sea air at her usual retreat, St. Annes. She was expected to make a comeback but Carson's health worsened later in the year and she never returned to filming. Coronation Street reached two milestones in 1980. In June, to celebrate the 2000th episode, a cast party was specially convened on the Grape Street set which was covered by the TV Times special Coronation Street 2000. Priced 60p, it featured on the cover Ena Sharples, Elsie Tanner, Ken Barlow and Albert Tatlock watching Tracy Langton struggling to blow the candles out on the 2000th commemorative cake (pictured above). This was supposedly one of the last times that Violet Carson donned her costume in the character of Ena Sharples. The other milestone, the 20th anniversary, went unmarked. Viewing figures On average, ratings were equal to or slightly above 1979 levels. Seven months saw average ratings climb from the previous year, with a particularly strong showing in the last quarter of the year, which saw an increase of two million viewers on the same period in 1979. March to May lost viewers, with April falling nearly two million viewers on the previous year. The average viewing figure for the year was 15.45 million viewers, with ratings peaking with 19 million viewers for Episode 2053 on 3rd December (in which Emily - and the viewers - learn of Arnold's bigamy). Fourteen episodes reached the top of the weekly rankings - an increase from eleven in 1979, and the most since 1971; after varying levels of success in the charts throughout the 1970s, Coronation Street began the new decade in its most consistently strong position in nearly ten years. Episodes Storylines Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Annie Walker and Fred Gee. *1 Coronation Street - Albert Tatlock and Ken Barlow. *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Deirdre and Tracy Langton (until September). Arnold Swain (from September to December). *5 Coronation Street - Bert and Ivy Tilsley. Brian and Gail Tilsley (until August). *9 Coronation Street - Len. Rita Fairclough (until February, then from March onwards). *11 Coronation Street - Elsie Tanner. Dan Johnson (from March to April). Martin Cheveski (from June to December). *13 Coronation Street - Hilda and Stan Ogden. Eddie Yeats (from July). *Corner Shop (No.15) - Renee Roberts (until July). Alf Roberts. *Corner Shop flat (No.15a) - Bet Lynch (until April). Deirdre and Tracy Langton (from September). *Community Centre flat - Ena Sharples (until February). Rosamund Street *The Kabin flat - Mavis Riley. Others *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Turpin. Bet Lynch (April only). *Ludlow Avenue - Bet Lynch (from April). *5 Buxton Close - Brian and Gail Tilsley (from August). *20 Inkerman Street - Jack and Vera Duckworth. Awards and nominations Variety Club of Great Britain *Silver Heart Award for the programme Category:1980 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year